


Oblivious Keith is Oblivious (and not a bad boyfriend)

by Mika765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of dysphoria, Cuddling, Fluff, Gifts, Light Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Motorcycles, Plushies, Trans Lance (Voltron), ask if you need anything else tagged, not really mentioned but my dysphoria always made me more angry than the hormones, rated teen for 2 uses of fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Lance is being moody and poor, dense Keith doesn't know why





	Oblivious Keith is Oblivious (and not a bad boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm So i have never written anything that was not smut before so bare with me, exposition and dialogue aren't my thing.  
> Also, I usually write trans!keith, so...
> 
> Give me feedback please c:  
> or submit smut requests because I'll gift it to you (for fandoms beyond this as well)

Keith was walking home alone as hadn’t seen Lance in hours. Normally they hung out after both their classes are finished for the day. But when Keith invited him back to his dorm for video games and maybe something more, before they went their separate ways for their last class of the day, Lance blew up at him.  
Lance cited him as a bad and forgetful boyfriend before storming off. Keith had racked his brain, Lance’s birthday wasn’t until July, their anniversary was only 2 months ago, and the calendar on his phone provided no insight either. He wasn’t able to focus for the remainder of his class. He eventually made it back to his room, slamming the door open and quickly flopping down onto his unmade bed face first, groaning loudly. 

“Rough Day?”  
Keith’s head bolted up at the sound of someone’s voice already in the room. “Pidge?”  
Keith was confused, Pidge was never in their room when he got back from class, usually knowing better than to be around when Lance came over and working in the library with Hunk until they received the all clear. 

“Umm… yeah. It is my room too you know. And I figured I was safe for the next few days” Pidge doesn’t even look up form their laptop, the only sound in the quiet room is their fingers flying across the keyboard. “I needed some space to work on my engineering project.”  
Keith drops his face back down into the pile of blankets, tears welling in his eyes. “So you heard that Lance is mad at me, huh?” There is a slight crack in his voice.  
That, has Pidge pausing and turning their head to look at the dejected form on the bed. “Keith, I imagine he is probably just mad at everyone right now. You know how he gets at this time of the month.”  
Keith froze. “Fuck.”  
Pidge just stared at him. “You forgot didn’t you?”  
Keith just nodded with a sniffle.  
“How do you regularly have sex with him, and not remember when his period is coming up?” Pidge huffed as they turned back to their computer.  
Keith sat up, and wrapped a blanket around himself, like somehow he was the one that needed comforting right now. “I don’t know! I guess that I just forget that on the seasonale birth control he still gets them. I don’t think about it.” He shrugged, kind of pathetically.  
Pidge rolls their eyes, but doesn’t even spare him a glance. “Well you should. Now, you have to go and make this better because the frequency in which Hunk is messaging me about Lance moping is very distracting. I need to get this done, it is due tomorrow.”

Keith extended his legs, stretched, and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He cast his gaze around their room, and grabbed a Burgundy sweater that was tucked under the edge of the bed, and pulled it on over his t-shirt before grabbing his keys and wallet. Pidge gave him a dismissive wave before putting their earbuds back in.  
Keith ran down the stairs and outside, before quickly hopping on his motorcycle. He took off, heading to the nearest drug store. He wasn’t sure what he needed, or what he could even afford on a student budget, but he wanted to show Lance that he was sorry (and that he was still a good boyfriend.)

He hurried through the displays grabbing anything that he associated with periods - a box of pads, a box of tampons, chocolate, ice cream, and some painkillers. He didn’t know if Lance needed any of it but he wanted to try. Keith was on his way to the self-checkout when a flash of bright blue out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He spun on his heal, almost dropping all the stuff he had piled up in his arms, to face a small blue and white plush penguin. He quickly added it to his pile unsure if Lance would like it but he hoped that he would.  
Keith paid for everything fast and threw it all in a bag, shocked by how much the pads and tampons cost, but knew his boyfriend was worth it. He ran back out to his motorcycle, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, hoping it was Lance, he stopped to pull it out.

TheBestRoomateYouWillEverHave:  
Hurry the fuck up. Lance is asking if you are home now. 

Keith put his phone away without responding, tucking his bag away on his bike, and speeding off back to the school. Luckily rush hour hadn’t started yet so the roads were pretty empty which prompted him to drive a little faster than he otherwise would have. 

He pulled up back to the school, and barely parked his bike before sprinting across campus with his bag of stuff for Lance.  
He finally got to Lance’s room, panting and out of breath. Once he feels a little bit more composed, he knocks on the door, his fist barely connecting to the wood before Hunk yanks the door open.  
“Finally.” Hunk grabs his arm,sounding exhausted, and pulls him inside, while also maneuvering himself out the door behind Keith. 

Keith stood in the entryway to the room, still slightly out of breath, hair windswept, and holding a bag that had melting ice cream. Keith looked around the room for any sign of Lance, eyes falling on a large pile of soft blankets on Lance’s bed. Keith sighed, shoulders falling a little as he thought about what he would say to his boyfriend as he slowly walked over to the small fridge in their room and tucked the ice cream inside so that it wouldn’t make a mess. He unloaded everything onto the table except for the penguin and went and sat on the end of Lance’s bed.  
The motion spooked Lance a little bit and he sat up, face streaked with tears and headphones blasting some music that Keith didn’t really recognize. Upon seeing it was Keith, Lance’s face set in a straight line and he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “What do you want? I’m not really feeling up for anything right now.”  
Keith sighed softly and ran a hand across his forehead and up through his hair before allowing his head to hang forward a little bit. “I’m sorry Lance…. I didn’t realize what day it was…”  
Keith kind of grasped for words, not really sure how to apologise to his sniffling boyfriend.  
He gestures kind of vaguely with his hands “I should have been more considerate and paid more attention. I know this is really hard on you.” 

Keith picks the penguin up from the bed beside him and presents it to Lance.  
“Here, I - uh, got this for you, along with some other stuff” Keith says, timidly while gesturing to the table with his shoulder, Lance’s eye following in that direction before returning to the stuffed toy in front of him.  
Lance gently takes the penguin out of Keith’s hand and at feeling how soft it is, happily hugs it to his chest, tears starting again.  
“Thank you Keith.” Lance wipes at his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt before wincing a little, and bending forward clutching his stomach and breathing slowly until the pain passed.  
Keith’s heart clenches at seeing his boyfriend in pain and gently pulls him against his chest, feeling Lance release a shuddering breath. Keith held him as Lance held his penguin, gently rubbing circles over his arm until he felt Lance relax against him.

Lance turns his head and buries it in Keith’s sweater “I’m sorry I called you a bad boyfriend” He mumbles. Keith doesn’t answer him, knowing he never meant it. They sit there in silence until they both fall asleep, curled together.


End file.
